Rio: ¿Por qué?
by KevinBlu
Summary: Una versión alterada de la película Río. Vista a través de los ojos de Linda Gunderson, dueña de Blu.


Aclaraciones: Esta historia está narrada en primera persona por Linda, la dueña de Blu.

No hace falta decir que ninguno de los personajes mencionados aquí me pertenecen, pero por las dudas se los digo: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados aquí me pertenecen.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

**¿Por qué?**

Siempre pensé que estaríamos juntos por siempre. Que seguiríamos nuestras vidas en la tranquila Minnesota.

Aun recuerdo la cara de miedo que tenía cuando lo encontré ese día de invierno. Estaba acurrucado contra la esquina de la caja donde lo transportaban, que le proporcionaba poca protección al frio. El pobre se estaba congelando. Aun no entiendo qué clase de persona le haría eso a una criatura indefensa… Y también recuerdo lo feliz que estaba cuando lo metí a la casa… ¡A mamá casi le da un infarto al verme con un guacamayo! "¿De dónde lo robaste?" Fueron sus palabras al verme con Blu en mis manos.

A pesar de la reacción de mamá, me quede con Blu, y durante 15 años, fuimos los mejores amigos. Teníamos nuestra rutina en la tienda de libros. Después de lavarnos los dientes y la cara, Blu me ayudaba a abrir el negocio y a encender la computadora. Luego de eso venia el desayuno: Una taza de chocolate caliente con exactamente 6 malvaviscos. Blu no lo tomaba si no tenia 6, no importa si le ponías 5 o 7 o 10, si no tenia 6, no lo quería. Atendíamos hasta las 4.00 PM y después cerrábamos hasta el otro día (Las noches en Moose Lake son frías y muy largas, en especial durante el invierno. Para las 5.30 o 6.00 ya no se podía circular en las calles)

A veces, el y yo pasábamos el tiempo mirando videos en internet… Y a veces haciendo los nuestros. Hacíamos de esos videos en que los dueños y sus mascotas hacían trucos ¡Y teníamos más de 2000 visitas diarias!

Aunque durante el último tiempo de su estadía conmigo, yo notaba que le faltaba algo… se sentía solo. Pero la vida con sus giros trajo la oportunidad (De la mano de un extraño ornitólogo llamado Tulio, que creía que se podía comunicar con las. Casualmente nos encontró a causa de los videos en la red) de que mi Blu conociera alguien de su especie, una chica para ser precisa.

Aunque al principio dude, al final me accedí a llevarlo a Río para que conociera a Perla, una guacamaya hembra salvaje que habían capturado hacia poco tiempo.

Mientras conducíamos el Jeep camino a la clínica (Y para mi sorpresa) fuimos recibidos con una pequeña demostración de lo que Brasil estaba preparando con mucha emoción: El Carnaval. "Es la fiesta más grande del mundo" Me dijo Tulio (Que al parecer conocía del tema) "Solo unos cuantos días para divertirse y BAILAR" Me dijo, haciendo una especie de baile ridículo, pero a la vez, algo lindo.

Una vez en la clínica, Tulio demostró que sabía de lo que hablaba ¡Toda cosa con plumas allí lo consideraba casi como un padre! Después de susurrarle algo a mi guacamayo (De lo cual, lo único que le entendí fue "Irresistible") Se lo llevo para meterlo en habitad artificial con Perla.

Desde el monitor de la sala de control se veía que iban muy bien. Después de que Tulio dejara sonar unos versos de Lionel Richie, Perla se arrojo a las alas de Blu, desapareciendo entre las hojas

[Valla Perla, ¿Así que mi Blu era demasiado como para resistirte?] Pensé orgullosa y a la vez preocupada, como si viera a mi propio hijo en el altar. Mi emplumado amigo se haría hombre esa noche. Ese pensamiento hacia que me sonrojara.

Tulio me invito a cenar esa noche. Me pareció un poco atrevido pero acepte de todas formas… Después de todo, Blu estaba divirtiéndose con Perla, así que un poco de diversión (NO DE ESE TIPO) para mí no me caería mal ¿No?

Fuimos a un restaurante, no muy lejos de la clínica, Él quería que conociera algunas de las costumbres del lugar, empezando por la comida.

Los corazones de pollos no estaban nada mal, debo admitir, solo fue un poco raro que le prendieran fuego a mi plato. Pero bueno… No soy nadie para juzgar la cultura sudamericana. Aunque estuve 1 hora sacándole el hollín a mis anteojos.

Nuestra velada fue interrumpida por una llamada a su celular, diciendo que teníamos que volver a la clínica inmediatamente. Blu y Perla habían sido robados.

Cuando llegamos encontramos a el guardia vestido con un ridículo traje dorado intentando convencer al policía que había sido atacado por un ave blanca. Tenía ganas de cortarle el cuello en ese mismo momento ¡Me habían hecho venir desde Estados Unidos para dejar que se robaran a mi compañero… Y encima de eso, ¡INVENTABAN ESCUSAS ESTUPIDAS!

Mis emociones eran una mezcla entre tristeza, impotencia, rabia, furia, odio… Odio hacia esas personas que me habían arrebatado a mi compañero… Y hacia Tulio, ese doctorcito idiota ¡El era el verdadero culpable! ¡El fue el que me convenció de venir! Lo insulte hasta en idioma de aves, le grite tanto, que cuando termine, me sentía un poco mal por haberle dicho todo eso, mientras que el parecía al borde de romper en llanto y lanzarse a mis pies a implorar por mi perdón.

Me agache y puse mi mano sobre su hombre, diciéndole que no era su culpa y que lo sentía. Aunque en mi interior quería golpearlo, lo necesitaba para intentar encontrar a Blu, ya que el conocía la ciudad, mientras que yo solo era una turista.

El plan de Tulio era bastante simple pero era el mejor que teníamos, así que lo implementamos de inmediato. Fuimos a una imprenta local e hicimos cientos de carteles de "Se busca" con una foto de Blu y salimos a repartirlos y pegarlos por todo los alrededores, mientras le preguntábamos a la gente que iba cruzando.

Anduvimos hasta que el sol empezó a aparecer en el horizonte, pero no tuvimos suerte, asique volvimos a la clínica. No alcanzamos a subir a las escaleras, caímos rendidos uno arriba del otro y quedamos dormidos profundamente en el tercer escalón.

Cuando volvimos a abrir los ojos, ya era de noche y el Carnaval ya había comenzado.

"Linda, tengo una idea" Me dijo Tulio "Creo que deberíamos ir al Carnaval, es muy probable que los contrabandistas intentes pasar las aves a través del desfile. Ya lo han intentado otras veces"

La idea parecía una locura, pero de nuevo, era la única que teníamos. Nos subimos en el Jeep de Tulio y conducimos hasta acercarnos lo más posible al corsodromo y nos colamos en el desfile, usando unos disfraces de guacamayos azules (El mío era bastaaaaaante apretado allí abajo) Mientras caminábamos entre los bailarines, fui testigo de una escena extraña: Blu sobre un sobrero de fruta que llevaba un bulldog seguido por un tucán, un canario y un cardenal. Todos siguiendo un horrible carro con motivo de gallina.

Le di un codazo a Tulio y le dije que siguiéramos a ese carro. Cuando volví a mirar, ya un pude ver más a las aves, así que supuse que estaban dentro del carro. Empezamos a correr detrás de la carroza, pero pronto nos dimos cuenta de que el carro empezaba a acelerar y alejarse de la ruta del Carnaval. Era obvio que a pie no lo íbamos a alcanzar nunca. Afortunadamente, un carro que ya había hecho su presentación estaba estacionado cerca, así que lo… "Tome prestado"

Conduje durante horas a través del camino desértico, ya que toda la atención estaba centrada en el Carnaval. Tulio creía que posiblemente los traficantes se estaban dirigiendo al aeropuerto abandonado y que tendrían un avión para sacar a las aves del país. Debíamos detenerlos antes de que despeguen.

Al fin el aeropuerto apareció a la izquierda del camino. Un solo avión estaba en la pista, con sus motores encendidos y listo para despegar. "¡Oh no! ¡Se escapan!" Exclamo Tulio. "¡Eso está por verse!" Le respondí yo.

Pegue un volantazo y, atravesando cercas y pequeños arboles, me coloque a unos 200 metros en frente de el avión, que ya había comenzado a moverse. Pise el acelerador lo más que pude y mantuve la dirección hacia delante, mientras Tulio gritaba como una niña. Los hombres no se dieron cuenta del carro alegórico que se acercaba hasta que estuvieron bien cerca, solo ahí intentaron elevar la aeronave.

El avión choco contra los picos de metal que adornaban el carro, pero no fue suficiente para detenerla, solamente alcanzo para arrancarle una de las ruedas del tren de aterrizaje.

Me baje rápidamente del carro mientras le gritaba a el avión que ahora estaba muy arriba en el cielo.

"¡BLU! ¡BLU! ¡BLUUUUUU!" Le grite, aun sabiendo que era estúpido, ya que no había forma de que me oyera.

Desesperanzada observe como mi Blu se alejaba en ese maldito cacharro volador. Me arrodille y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente.

Tulio se acerco y se arrodillo a mi lado, mientras intentaba hacerme sentir mejor.

Estuvimos allí durante horas, el sol volvió y pronto se hice mediodía. Yo seguía perdida en mi llanto y Tulio seguía allí a mi lado.

Había tenido la mínima esperanza de que Blu volviera de ese avión y que volveríamos a casa y todo sería normal de nuevo. Pero eso jamás paso. Era estúpido pensar en eso.

Me levante y empecé a caminaren dirección al carro que no había traído, con Tulio detrás mío.

"Jamás lo volveré a ver, ¿Verdad?" Le pregunte, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

El también parecía a punto de llorar. Me miro a mis ojos, soltó un corto suspiro y sacudió la cabeza lentamente mientras hablaba "Lo siento Linda… Jamás quise que pasara nada de esto"Me dijo, mientras empezaba a soltar lágrimas

"Está bien Tulio, no te culpo por eso"

"Jamás podre perdonarme a mí mismo. ¡Soy un chiste para la ornitología!" Se dijo a si mismo mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con sus puños "¡LOS GUACAMAYOS SPIX ESTAN EXTINTOS Y ES TODO MI CULPA!" Ahora el también lloraba desconsoladamente.

Me estire y le di un abrazo, al que el correspondió, y apoye mi cabeza contra su pecho.

"¿Por qué?" Pensaba yo "¿Poe qué tuvimos que salir de Moose Lake?"


End file.
